See It If You Mean It
by Dajypop
Summary: An experimental story, a bunch of one-shots, some connected, some not. 100 Themes Challenge LuxordOC. Rating for Yaoi, and later chapters. Genres will vary for each chapter
1. Floating in the Ocean

**Title: Experiment 001:__100 Themes Challenge 1****  
****Author: Piratedolliebaby  
Rating: T  
Category: Kingdom Hearts  
Characters/Pairing: Luxord/Xafiban (OC) ****  
****Challenge: With 'Catch' as the theme, write a one-shot introducing the OC and showing his discovery.  
Summary: Luxord discovers Xafiban on his mission in Port Royal and takes him to see the Superior.**

**AN: Okay, guys. My friend Lizzie and I had this hypothesis we wanted to check on, to see if this was right. Our thoughts are, if you pick a character to create an OC for that you don't like all that much or that you hate, then you won't make as bad of a Mary-Sue, because you won't fangirl over them. So, we decided to put all of the Organization members in a cup and create a 100 theme story for each with our OCs and see just how far we can get with each before we stop for being fangirly. There will be fourteen of these, because we are including Namine. Anyways, feedback would be appreciated. You'll probably be able to tell which characters are our favorites, though.**

**Chapter One: Floating in the Ocean**

Around Port Royal as of late, things had been relatively quiet but not enough for anyone to really be able to tell. Things had been going screwy quickly, though, because of this band of crazy pirates and a man in a black cloak who always wore his hood up to prevent people from seeing his face. Nobody ever suspected, though, that the crime rate would suddenly shoot up in the town, with absolutely nothing done, at first, by the first two parties mentioned. It was another person, or, at least, the citizens thought it was a person, that would perform petty thievery at night once everyone was asleep. Shop windows would be left broken but nobody could ever find the person responsible.

That is, until the man with the black hood stumbled upon a young man one day, floating in the water with a pirate's hat over his eyes and his clothing soaked to the bone. Being up on a ship, the first logical thing he could do was just ignore the person, but…something nagged at the back of his blonde head for a while. He had tried his darnedest to do his work, but…to no avail. The boy he'd seen in the water kept creeping back into his mind, and finally he headed back to the edge of the boat and looked down again.

"'Allo?" He called out, nearly leaning over the edge of the ship to watch as the man who, now that he looked, seemed older than his cloaked form, moved around a little and placed the hat atop his head.

"Hallo." The man replied, a deep, rich German accent taking his word over and turning it into something more like 'cha-llo'. Luxord tilted his head a little; that bit of his mind telling him to go check on the boy now had him feeling like he should hurry back to the boss with this guy.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Vell, I wos taking a nap," The redheaded man replied, "But now I'm tawlking to jou." He added swiftly, head tilting a little. He wasn't even looking at the blonde-haired male, who, by now, had taken off his hood to get a better look at the man he was talking to. In fact, now that he looked, he could tell the older man still had his eyes shut.

"You want to come up here where it's dry? I think I should have a chat with you."

"A chat about vhot?"

"Just come up here."

"Yes, Mothere." The redhead replied, swimming off to a dock and pulling himself up, his clothing baggy on his form and clearly something from around the town. But, from the feeling in his stomach, Luxord knew that this man had to be a Nobody. He was just living out here, unaware of anything...and that kind of power needed to be tapped into. Everyone in their right mind knew that. That happened to be a nobody, that is. However, he wasn't so much liking the tone this man carried, so when the man had a hard time lifting out of the water, he didn't offer a helpful hand.

"As I was saying...are you aware of what you are, ...?" Luxord let the words hang in the air, since he wasn't aware of this man's name.

"Fabian." The older man replied, head tilting just a little before he crossed his arms. "I'm a 'umon, I do believe." He added in a smart-alleck voice.

"Fabian," When Luxord said it, it sounded more like "Fay-bee-an" rather than "Fah-bee-on", "You're a Nobody. There's a special group of us...if you'd like to join. It's only for those exceptional few who have a strong enough will." He explained calmly, watching the placid look in the other's purple eyes. He didn't really seem to be looking at anything, and from time to time he'd open his mouth only to close it again a second later and adjust his vision to look at the other so he didn't seem creepy.

"Then take me to jour leader." He offered casually, shrugging a bit, "I need out of 'ere, anyway." He listened as a dark portal was opened up before him, and Luxord held out a hand to the blind man, beckoning him to come inside. With a skeptical look on his face, after opening his mouth again, Luxord noticed, he took a few steps forward into the portal before a feeling of something warm lapped at him and tugged his arms and legs in different directions all at once. Luxord gripped his arm hard, keeping his new catch of the day in a tight grip as he led him towards the Organization's new castle. This certainly was the best catch he'd ever caught. Better than any stupid fish.

By the time they got to the castle and had an interview with Xemnas, it was figured between numbers I and X that Fabian, or, as he was now being called, Xafiban, was blind. No wonder why he had red hair and purple eyes.

**AN: Okay, so, I'm not too happy with this, and it sucks. But yes, Luxord could feel that Fabian wasn't a normal human. He could sense it, because I say they can. ;; Anyway, yes, I finally have this posted. Go check out Lizzie's, too.**


	2. Painting the Roses Red

**Title: Painting the Roses Red  
Author: Lala-Chan  
Chapter: 2/100 (Hopefully)  
Challenge: The second theme is Council  
Summary: Xafiban finds that pleasing different numbers with seniority over himself can be quite the stretch of one's human-handling capacity.  
AN: Okay, this idea came to me at random, so here we go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I would like for you to introduce yourself to the other members, perhaps see what you can do to help." Xemnas spoke in his usual calm voice, eyes dull as he looked to the redhead before him. Not that the newly recruited Xafiban could tell, being as he couldn't see very well, or in color, being as his sight depended on echolocation. This was why, despite the fact that people found it odd, that he'd open and close his mouth every so often, just to get his bearings.

Walking out of the room and somehow managing to make it skillfully through the doorway, he tried to think of the different names he'd been given that he could help and where to find them. Xemnas had given him a rundown of the menagerie of characters he'd be living with. They came to him in small spurts of random order. First off, there was Marluxia, number eleven, the pink haired botanist. Saix, number seven, the blue-haired murderous lunatic. Then Vexen, number four, the ash-blonde mad scientist. And Roxas, number thirteen, the youngest of all of them. Demyx, who was number nine, a water enthusiast. Larxene, Number twelve, the scary blonde lady and only woman in the Organization. Axel, number eight, the fiery redhead. Xigbar, number two, the ninja-surfer-pirate…that was strange. Xaldin, number three, the always-angry spear-using man with huge sideburns. Then Zexion, number six, the smallest and youngest of the elders. And, finally, Lexaeus, number five, the tallest member to date. Then there were two other new girls, Dajex and Brexace, but he could probably find and distinguish between them…he paused for a second. There was one more original member. He only counted up twelve…he was missing number ten. Hmm…that British guy that had brought him here in the first place. What was his name? Luxord?...Yeah, that was it.

Well, since he came to mind first, he figured he could go see if Marluxia could use some help. Making sure he was mindful of passersby and corners, Xafiban navigated the halls until he found the tallest, most obnoxiously large door with an 'XI' emblazoned on the white and gray surface. Knocking carefully, he was surprised when the door opened a fraction with the less-than-confident power of his fist. A burst of sweet-smelling air carrying an array of flower petals caressed his face as he peered in uselessly. Being as the German-born native hadn't been blind his entire life, sometimes he tended to forget he _couldn't_ see. He opened his mouth, letting out a wave of sound that painted a beautiful picture in his head.

Walls made of glass bounced into his vision and rows of flower cultivating boxes with plants he'd never seen or heard of came flooding back. There were so many different containers and aisles between them that he couldn't even begin to count. A large bed was situated in the center of the wall at the leftmost side of the room with a bedside table beside it; a frosted rose thawing in a clear vase next to a UV lamp. The scents hitting his nose left him feeling oddly calm. That is, of course, until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Mmm…you're new, aren't you?" A charming, gentle but demanding voice poured graciously over those fine-tuned ear drums.

"Ja." The redhead replied to the pinkette. "I ahm Xafiban."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Xafiban." Marluxia purred, "I am the Eleventh, Marluxia." For some reason, Xafiban was quickly falling for the other's charming attitude, not thinking about what a total sociopath this man was.

"Nice to meet you, M-marluxia." He breathed as he felt himself being whisked away into the room. Something about the way the botanist carried himself left the newly recruited sound user warm and content with whatever he said.

"Would you like to see some of the flowers? I have some real beauties blooming right now…" too bad for Xafiban that he couldn't see…

"Sure." But he gave in anyway. Allowing himself to be led away to the deeper reaches of the greenhouse, an arm wrapped gently about his back. The lovely smells of lilies and roses assaulted his pristine nose as he closed his eyes, not minding in the least when that hand moved to cup one side of his chest. He seemed to be in a bit of a fog, to be honest. Xafiban was lucky to take notice of another member entering the room through one of those portals and searching Marluxia out. Just as the pinkette was pulling at Xafiban's cloak, he suddenly was pulled away by a very vexated man that was only assumed as Vexen.

Nearly shoved out the door, Xafiban found himself quickly ushered away. Well, now that his head was clearing slowly, the man decided that neither Vexen nor Marluxia needed his help; with the sound waves reverberating off the walls from the blonde's hysterical yelling, he felt _nothing_ could help Marluxia. He vaguely wondered why he was so angry…maybe they were lovers? They did say there was nothing worse than a woman scorned…but it sounded to him like a Vexen scorned was far worse a fate.

A sigh left his lips as he decided to head to the Seventh's room, since he was the second one Xafiban remembered. However, when he knocked on the door, he was met with a tightly locked, gy-huge-ic door and no answer. Assuming that Saix was out on a mission, he moved on. Now, who could be his next acquaintance? Ah, yes, Roxas. The pipsqueak. He was the youngest of the organization, and the shortest of the original thirteen. He had no idea how he'd go about doing this at all. Truth be told, even Fabian had been terrible with kids. No telling how awful to them Xafiban would be.

Finding the Thirteenth's room, he rapped at the door, only to hear a soft, almost frightened 'who is it?' from the other side of the seemingly blockaded door.

"Xafibahn." Replied the twenty-seven year old who looked down towards the voice out of habit. Well, it certainly didn't _sound_ like Axel. The door was carefully cracked open and a large, deep blue eye peeked out at him. Once he was absolutely sure that this was not the usual redhead, the small blonde stepped back and let the older man into his dark room.

"Hi, Xafiban…I'm Roxas." He offered softly, with a smile. "Whatcha doin' in here?"

"Well, Rowxas…" The German started, "The superior sent me around to see eef I could 'elp anyone."

"Well…as you can see, I can't see. The lights are all off because I just woke up…that could be why I'm having such issues finding my pants. And now that you're in here, I can't turn on the lights." Such a trivial, younger-person problem.

"Why can't you turn on the lights?"

"Because you're in here and…yeah."

"Jou're embahrressed?"

"Yeah, that." Had either of them been able to see, Roxas' face would have been bright red.

"Lucky for jou, I 'ave a certain way of seeing. Otherwise I'm completely blind." Xafiban enlightened with a smirk, before opening up his mouth and shooting out sound waves that nobody else could hear. Blinking a little, Roxas stared at him vaguely through the dark, staring at the darker dark in the dark. Walking away a little, he moved around until he found a pair of pants on the floor, picking them up and returning to the boy standing there in the dark.

"'ere jou go, leetle one." He cooed, slightly surprised at himself for getting on so well with this younger man. He was usually horrid and rotten to kids…maybe that was what made him Xafiban and not Fabian. Oh, well, it seemed to work out well for them. Roxas took the pants and slid into them carefully, leaning on Xafiban at some point to aid in getting them on. He seemed to like this redhead; he hadn't attempted to molest him, yet. After a few more minutes of talking, Xafiban bid the younger man adieu and took off to the next number's room, trying to think back to who it was he was going to see.

Next on his list was Demyx, the young man who had been described to him as the 'margarine of evil'. This one would be interesting, that was for sure. However, when he got to the door of the Ninth, the noises from inside made him stop and stare at the beautiful white and gray gate.

"Ow! Xigbar, not so hard!"

"Kid, it's gonna happen anyway, just let it go."

"But it _hurts_."

"It's going to hurt, but if you can't man up, then maybe I won't do this."

"No, Xiggy, I _need_ you!"

"Alright, then stop complaining."

"But I can't help it, it _hurts so bad_."

"Maybe if we did this more often it wouldn't, now it seems more like its your fault anyway."

"Butbut…" A soft sob was heard, "Xiggy, if you're gonna do this all at once then just go _faster_! It hurts less that way."

"No it doesn't, but if that's what you want." And the last thing he heard before disappearing in a large portal of darkness was a feral scream from the younger nobody. Little did Xafiban know that they were simply trying to pull of a series of band aids from Demyx's delicate knee.

"Okay, next…" He mumbled to himself, closing his eyes irritably. That had been disgusting. He didn't want to hear about that. But, appearantly, that took out the idea of him needing to have some kind of meeting with either Xigbar or Demyx.

Now, it was on to Larxene, but from what he'd heard about her from Roxas…well, she wasn't someone he wanted to see in particular. Deciding to just skip over her for now, he headed off to find Axel. Roxas had warned him about this man, but he didn't seem all that dangerous at all.

However, when he went to Axel's room, nobody was there and the door was jammed shut. At least, Axel didn't want to use any energy unless it was Roxas at his door, and after hearing the German accent, he found that he didn't care and just pretended to be away.

With a sigh, realizing that he wasn't doing such a hot job meeting everyone, he headed off to find another member he could talk to. Because Xigbar was busy, he supposed he'd go see Xaldin. That seemed like a fairly good idea.

Knocking on the door of the Third's room, he placed a small smile on his face when a large, burly man with face-eating sideburns opened the door.

"Hello." The man offered in a deep, yet somehow sophisticated voice. "Are you new?" It wasn't so much that he was being nice, either; he sounded gruff and rather like he didn't care. "I'm Xaldin. And you are?"

"Xafibahn." He answered, only to be cut off from the rest of his words with a wave of the hand.

"I'll see you at the next meeting." And then the door was closed in his face. Well, at least he'd met this one. Nearly jumping away from the door, he headed off to find his next victim.

Upon making it to the Sixth's room, he heard two voices inside and proceeded to knock. However, the man that answered was _not_ the short, blue-haired man that he had hoped for, but was, instead, Lexaeus; the mountain of a man.

He grunted in acknowledgement, and the smaller man before him seemed to shrink for a moment.

"Um…'allo. I ahm 'ere to..introduce myself. I ahm new." He offered, before the large man nodded carefully and he barely caught it. Zexion also appeared at his side, offering a hand and a somewhat kind smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zexion and this is Lexaeus." The smaller man smiled politely.

"I'm Xafibahn." The Sound user replied, smiling back calmly and looking at the others as best he could. He gave a slight bow before excusing himself, leaving the 'book club' to whatever they were doing.

Next he was to meet Dajex, then Brexace and finally Luxord….and, he supposed, Larxene.

Dajex he found in the kitchen, cooking up something for herself and possibly someone else, it looked like more food than just for one girl of her size. He couldn't tell what colors her hair was, due to the fact that everything was black on red to him, but what he could tell was that it was two-toned and she had off-colored eyes because they weren't a tint of red, they _were_ red. She offered him a kind smile before slipping up to him, an arm around his shoulders and another around his waist as she moved up behind him.

"And what can I get you, handsome?" She cooed in his ear, nibbling it a little. His eyes went wide and he nearly jumped out of his skin, trying to step away only to find her to be too strong. She was clearly one of the more…perverse and uncaring of the Organization, the way she clung to him.

"Um…I was just…sent by Xemnas…" He started, only to be interrupted.

"To meet us all? Aww, how sweet. He sent me a play thing." She grinned darkly behind his back, dropping her lips to his neck and nuzzling into him. However, he didn't seem to want her attention and finally he managed to break away from her, moving to the counter to look at what she was eating.

"What are you making?" He questioned to get onto a different topic, trying to avoid her touch.

"Mmm….grilled cheese for Brexace and I. I think they're good…and I could make you one, if you want…I'm sure a big guy like you is hungry." She offered, touching his arm. He snapped it back as if he'd just been burned and retreated deeper into the kitchen.

"Actually…that doesn't sound too bad. Could you put peanut butter on it? I need to go meet other members, but I'm sure that I could come back for it fairly quickly."

"Alright, mister. I'll see you when you get back." She gave him a salute with the spatula in her hand before flipping a sandwich.

At that point, a girl with dark green hair and orange highlights strode into the room; she looked to be about twenty-two, but was incredibly short for such an age, and she didn't seem to be American, either. Or even Caucasian.

"Hey, honey, how're you doin'?" Dajex cooed to the other girl.

The smaller girl rolled her eyes and sighed, "Back off, sweetheart, I'm taken."

"No, you're not."

"Well....shut up!"

"Um...excuse me?" Xafiban offered, catching the other's attention. Dajex sidled up to him, wrapping an arm about his neck.

"This beauty right mrahr is Brexace, she's like, my friend in mrahr."

Xafiban made a face, "Mrahr? The _hell_?...I think I have to go, nice to meet you, Brexace, Dajex..." And with that, he nearly ran off to find the Tenth.

Finally, he was almost to the Tenth's room when he realized who it must be coming down the hall towards him. That was none other than the scariest woman in the world, the _only_ woman in the Organization, Larxene. He wanted to take cover; to duck, dive into the nearest room, just do _anything_ other than stand there and take it like a man! Sadly, he wasn't moving quite fast enough, and she caught sight of him.

"Why, hello, there." She offered with a furrow of the brow. "You're new…what's your name, little boy?" She cooed patronizingly, giving him a cold look.

"I'm twenty-seven." He offered bluntly, "And I'm Xafibahn." Crossing his arms indignantly, he closed his eyes and tilted his head downward. He didn't feel quite right being near her like this; something about it seemed foreign and like something he should know better than to do.

"It's been wonderful meeting jou, Larxene, now, if jou'll excuse me…" And with that, he took off down the hall and dove into the Gambler of Fate's room.

"Why, hello there, Xafiban." The Brit smirked cheerfully, though his voice was placating, that meant something else was up. To be quite honest, the redhead wasn't so sure he was in the mood for that tone, and he was definitely a little peeved at the fact that he'd been discovered by such a devious wretch. From the looks of things, once he opened his mouth and the waves of sound bounded back to him, the blonde had been playing Solitaire, due to a lack of willing participants in the bi-weekly Luxord-imposed "Card Night".

"Challo, Luxord." Xafiban offered in reply, crossing his arms indignantly and closing his eyes. "Having fun?" He questioned teasingly, a smirk carefully plastering itself on his face as he shook his head, the two long ropes of wavy red hair from the tie at the top of his head swinging a little from their spots on either side of his face. Luxord simply gave him a winning, yet somewhat scary smile that the very lucky blind man would never see.

"Not really....it's boring playing cards alone." Luxord informed with a forlorn inflection to his voice, sighing slightly for further emphasis. "What did you come for?" He added, head tilting a bit too noticably for Xafiban's limited vision.

Oh, he knew he was going to regret this.

"The Superior sent me to help..." He replied lamely, looking defeated as he sat down. "I don't know too many card games, though."

"Poker? Rummy? Bridge? Crazy Eights?" Luxord tried enthusiastically, looking suddenly so much brighter in both personality and even in the ruddy line of sight that Xafiban had.

"Mm...no, try...Old Mayd, Go Feesh, Uno..." The redhead gave a weak, trying grin. "Maybe even War, but I don't remember eet all that vell."

Face puckered like he'd just eaten something incredibly sour, Luxord sighed and began to deal out cards. "I wouldn't think that you'd be /able/ to play Uno."

"I know the /rules/ but I can't play all that well."

"I see....then we'll..." He paused, "You can see the cards, can't you?" The deck they were using /was/ rather large and he could see numbers and faces fairly easily with the help of those trusty sound waves.

"Ja...now, let's play."

After about sixteen rounds of constant losses, Xafiban got fed up with their game of Go Fish and threw the cards upon the table, sending the chair clambering to the floor as he stormed out of the room altogether, leaving a rather smug Gambler behind. Perhaps the violet-eyed male should have put more thought into this before putting up a bet about the rights to anything of his that the Tenth wanted. This would be pretty easy, if that was all this new guy would do.

**AN: Okay, so, I'm not sure how well I stuck with the um...theme. But I tried, vaguely. It just...didn't work for me. But at least this chapter's longer?**


End file.
